Possession
by Malfoy-Draco13
Summary: As Head Boy in his 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy must find someway to cooperate with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. *i'm not that good at introductions* DracoxHermione. Mentioned HarryxGinny,RonxLavender *an rp of mine turned into a story*
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**alright everyone, first chapter of my first uploaded story ^^ as assumed i do not own Draco, Hermione or any of the Harry Potter universe. this is my first story so be honest, not brutal. flamers are not welcome and if you don't like the pairing than just hit the back button and forget you ever saw this story. **

**above all, enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Possession-Chapter 1: Introductions**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week of school had been a drag, and Hermione had only had homework in three of her eight classes, most of which was very simple. Potions had offered the most challenge, with an three foot essay on The Draught of Death, but other than that she had been stuck with rereading her school books and getting her things for the Head Girl room ready and unpacked. Today she was to meet with the head boy, who much to her chagrin, was Draco Malfoy. What Dumbledore was thinking, she hadn't the faintest idea. The boy despised her, and her kind, and she might have to punch him in the face if he decided to mess with her about it again. She set her books down in the back corner of the library, pulling out the parchment that she'd scribbled down the Prefect's opinions. She had written Draco on the second day, her owl asking if he would mind meeting in this location. She took a deep breath, of course she intended to act professional, if the boy even cared to show up. She straightened out her skirt and sat down, putting her nose in a book until the Slytherin Prince thought it a good time to arrive.

Draco couldn't believe it. What was Dumbledore thinking, making someone like that filthy mudblood Hermione Granger Head Girl? Of course he had deserved to get the position of Head Boy, but Hermione Granger...? Scoffing slightly under his breath, he headed to the library. She had wrote to him on just the second day of classes, already wanting to meet up. That's the part which disgusted him to the very core. It was only the first week of school and she already wanted to meet up and have a meeting. 'She probably has a 10 foot list of suggestions just on corridor saftey. He smirked a little as he headed into the library, his cloak flowing behind him as he made his way towards the back, wanting to just get this over with...though it would probably take eons.... Seeing her with her nose in a book, the Slytherin Prince rolled his eyes and moved the chair across from her back, sitting down and putting his feet up on the table. "alright Granger....lets get this over with....." he muttered, looking out the window so that he wouldn't have to look over her and pretend like he acutaly cared.

Hermione kept a straight face, because she was used to Malfoy's complete and totally lack of care for human beings. Her face was straight, and she brushed a long sweep of curled brown hair over her shoulder, chocolate eyes scanning the list and passing him a copy she make so they didn't have to share. "I won't bore you with the details, Dumbledore already has that worked out, but he wants us to come up with four different activities, one for each of the seasons. Something about taking our mind off of the war." She shrugged, and didn't stay on the topic of the war, because she was pretty sure what side Draco was on. The side that wanted her dead. "I rather like the idea of the Homecoming Ball for fall...and perhaps a fair for spring. But as for the other two, I'm not sure." She kept her eyes on the paper, because she didn't need to look at him to see his hatred to know it was there. Professional, Hermione, stay professional...

Draco snickered and looked over at the supposed "list" that Granger had given to him. Rolling his eyes, he put his feet back on the floor and snatched the parchment from her, scanning over it and rolling his eyes as he tossed it back on the table "you call *this* a list of suggestions, Granger? Christ my house elf could come up with better....." he added, standing up and glaring down at her slightly. "oh I've got a perfect one for winter...." he added with a smirk, looking down at her "i call it 'Mudblood Hunt' something to take away the boring summer afternoons. The one who can successfully curse the most mudbloods before the day is over is the winner....and the *Head Girl* is worth 5 times any of the others...." he finished, crossing his arms and looking down at 's eyes widened and swallowed thickly, controlling her features and letting her hair fall over her face. She...didn't understand how someone could be like this! "That is a ...an unsafe idea. Dumbledore specifically said nothing that causes harm to anyone. And I didn't come up with this list, this is the suggestions of the prefects. So if you have another, then please share it, if of course it follows safety guidelines." She said in a strictly controlled voice, looking at the delicate hands folded in her lap.

Draco frowned and glared over at her "no one *asked* for your opinion, Granger.....and besides, i'm sure a lot of the other students would just love the idea...." he replied, defending himself. Where did she get off, anyway? Dumbledore really had screwed up, making someone like Granger Head Girl. "what a stupid school....making someone like a lowly muggle born Head Girl....it's pathetic...." he replied, looking around and walking the length of one of the bookcases. "this whole meeting is a waste of my time....." He just wanted to get out of here, to get away from her, but as he looked over at her, something made his next insult stop in his throat. She looked so...defenseless.....and for some reason...he didn't want to insult her.... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he scowled.

Hermione swallowed again thickly, because she hated Draco Malfoy--no, she wouldn't waste such emotions on him. But she really, really didn't like him. How someone should be so cruel? "Saturday, at Noon, in at the Quidditch Feild," She murmured, standing and fumbling with her books to get them placed into slender arms correctly. "Then I will be happy to participate in you Mudblood hunt. No one else but me. You and four of your Pureblood friends." She stood up straight and looked over at Malfoy, "Hopefully that should suffice your sadistic need to hurt people that have done nothing to you. I look forward to winning." With that she was walking from the library with her hair curtaining her face, no intention of telling Harry and Ron about such an agreement...it was Hogsmede weekend. She'd tell them she just had extra homework to catch up on, or...'s mouth dropped open a little as he heard her challenge. So...she was really going to do that? He...hadn't meant it of course...but something inside him had told him to say it. He watched her get up and start to walk out, going to stop her but stopping himself harshly "oh i'll be there, Granger...and you know what, there's no need to involve anyone else, it'll be just you and me...." he replied, glaring after her slightly as she continued to walk out. "and don't even let the thought of winning cross your mind!" as soon as she turned the corner, disappearing from sight he sat down in the chair, sighing softly. Saturday was going to be interesting.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**end of the first chapter ^^ left it at a bit of a cliff hanger**. **Next chapter is called The Duel. nothing else to say here other than if you liked this chapter, read the next one XD  
**

**-Malfoy-Draco13  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel

**time for chapter 2! The awaited Duel between Hermione Granger and the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy (love that title)! as assumed i do not own Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger or anything having to do with the Harry Potter Universe. Flamers are not welcome here.**

**enjoy the chapter!  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Possession-Chapter 2: The Duel**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched the Hogwarts train leave, sighing softly and and taking a shower. She let the heat of the water run down over her body and rolled her shoulders and pulling her hair back into a tight, high pony tail so that her hair was out of her face. She wore muggle clothes, jeans and tennis shoes and a snug long sleeved shirt that wouldn't get in the way of her curses. She'd spent quite a while over the next week brushing up on her nasty, but not fatal or permanent damage spells, walking down to the Quidditch feild and lying on her back on the grass, an hour early and stretched out on the green had spent the rest of the week practicing up as well, though he knew pretty much every nasty spell out there, he had just kept polishing them up. Saturday morning he took a hot shower in his own Head Boy quarters before dressing in muggle clothes, jeans and a t-shirt that was somewhat tight on his form, showing off his slim yet built chest. Pulling on some trainers, he grabbed his wand and headed out to the Quidditch pitch, a scowl on his face as he walked onto the field. He saw her laying on the field and crossed his arms "well well, you actually showed up...." he called, glaring at her. "shall we get on with this then? I do have other plans...."

Hermione sat up and ignored the jibe and stood up, the sun shining down on her slight form. Hermione smoothed her hand over her hair and nodded, "We'll treat this like a duel, then." She spoke, walking out into the field and turning toward him, pulling out her wand and bowing to him, looking up. He would probably have a problem bowing to a lowly mudblood, but she didn't care how he felt. She looked at him, chocolate eyes blank and once more professional (because she couldn't be emotional in front of Malfoy or she'd break down) and waited for him to walked over to her, standing about 2 feet from her and raised his wand to his face before putting it back down at his side "I expect you want me to *bow* to you, Granger? you think you *deserve* my respect?" he sneered, glaring at her. Rolling his eyes, he continued to glar at her and leaned forward only a few inches, because that was as much as she was going to get. Turning around, he started to walk, counting the paces in his mind. One....two....three....four......five...... He had to win....he needed to beat her..... Eight.....nine.....ten! Whipping around, he shouted, "stupify!!!," pointing his wand directly at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, the spell backfiring as she turned around in time to see it throw him back. She...could barely stand this sometimes, but she was stronger than that. She...couldn't let Malfoy get to her. When he got back up again, she shot another curse at him, one that had him strung up by his ankles. She gasped and rolled to the side to dodge an oncoming curse, rolling across the grass and shooting three more spells at him, silently, only two of them hitting, but one of them turning his hair pink and the other tying the laces in his shoes together to make him fall flat on his face.

Draco growled, pulling himself back up to his feet, his now pink bangs hanging in his face. "You....you filthy MUDBLOOD!!!!" he shouted, managing to get up and glared at her with a glare so cold a dementor seemed warm. "IMPERIO!!!" he shouted, firing the spell at her, storming over to her, shouting spell after spell, dodging the spells she threw at him and hit the ground hard, hearing his head hit the ground with a thud. "ngh..." he groaned, coughing and getting up, his body crying out in protest as he bolted at her. That was it, he was going to take her down, one way or another. Running at her, blood streaming down his cheek from a cut, his hair a mixture of blonde and pink, his shirt and pants ripped in several places and his gaze enflamed in anger, he tackled her to the ground hard.

"Nah!" Hermione yelped as he suddenly lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, making her hit her head on the ground hard, her head spinning. Her wand was knocked out of her hand and several yards away by the fall, swallowing thickly and trying to clear her eye sight, pain still throbbing were her head had hit. She looked up at the built form of Draco Malfoy pinning her to the ground and she shifted under it, tilting her face away, "Get off of me, Malfoy."

Draco pinned her to the ground, his hands grabbing her wrists and holding them firmly to the ground. He glared down at her, growling softly and panting softly. His bangs hung in his face, slowly turning from pink to blonde as he continued to pin her. "you do *not* tell me what to do, Granger...." he growled, his chest heaving slightly from exhaustion, his head spinning from the hard contact with the ground.

Hermione was still seeing stars, looking up at him and trying to twist her wrists out of his grip. "L...Let go of me, Malfoy!" His hand were large and strong, gripping her fragile wrists hard and she yanked at them. Her heart thudded in her chest and she squirmed under him, starting to get frightened, because...Draco Malfoy could hurt her so easily like this...Her clothes were ripped a couple places as well, on her sleeve, showing her bra-strap and another on her stomach and thigh. "L-Let me go, Malfoy!"

Draco continued to glare down at her, still panting softly as he looked down at her smaller form. Something about her....seemed so different....like she wasn't the Granger he had constantly ridiculed and given a hard time.... He let his eyes wander over her, just looking her over before slowly let go of her, letting his fingertips brush over her wrists as he got up. He slowly brought himself to his feet, looking away slightly, the rips on his shirt and pants completely visible to Hermione. Hermione was so ...so angry at him. She stood up and brushed herself off,glaring at him. How could he hate her so much when he didn't even know her? God--God she couldn't stand it! She lunged at him this time, this time he landed hard on his back, pounding her fists against the hard plane of his broad chest. "What is your problem, Malfoy!? You vile, horrible, cruel little coward!" She knew she couldn't have been hurting him in the least--in third year she'd barely bruised him, and he'd grown a lot since then. She was seething, straddling his hip and panting, barely able to stand it.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Hermione launched herself at him, the world seeming to slow down as he once again fell hard on the ground. He coughed and tried to regain his breath, taking slow painful gusts of air as she continued to punch his chest. Her punches barely hurt, all he could focus on was the look she was giving him, and the words she was throwing at him with each punch or hit. Looking up at her, he reached up, grabbing her wrists as she went to hit him again and looked at her evenly, for the first time not glaring at her, just looking at her, not knowing what to say for one of the first times in his life.

Her hair was messed up from the duel, loose curls messily surrounding her face, heart thudding hard as he grasped her wrists again tightly. Hermione panted heavily and looking down at him, feeling a burning in her eyes that she tried her best to hold back. She averted her eyes quickly, not letting the tears release, though the glassiness of them was obvious. She grit her teeth and glowered somewhere to the left, that stare was somehow less hateful, "Whatever horrible things your thinking about me, go ahead and say them. Go ahead and say I'm nothing but a worthless mudblood that --that should be burried back in the ground where I belong. Or that I'm dirtying in the air just by breathing it. Go ahead, Malfoy," She took a shaky breath and still didn't meet his eyes. "If being a pureblood means being unimaginably cruel to...to every person that isn't just like you, then I'm glad I'm not one of you."

Draco swallowed, slowly and slightly painfully as he continued to look up at her, a small lump gathering in his throat as she spoke. He finally realized it...that he had turned into the same kind of man as his father, as the one that he was constantly put down by and emotionally abused. He hadn't wanted to turn into his father, he wanted to be different, but he could see now that he had failed. He had no insult to give her, no cunning remark about how all muggleborns were dirty or unfit to be in the magical world, or all the insults that his father had constantly shouted at him whenever he didn't do something right. Loosening his grip on her wrists, he swallowed again and murmured softly back "i....wasn't going to say anything like that....." his grey eyes looking away slightly as he spoke

She panted slightly and clenched her eyes shut, not even looking at him. "Whatever, Malfoy, I'll see you at next Head Meeting." She got off of him, grabbed her wand and was fleeing from the Quidditch field a moment later and back to the castle. She was back in the common room not long after, sinking against the door and buried her face in her arms, releasing small sobs that she couldn't allow anyone else to ever see.

Draco felt her get off of him and pull herself from his loose grip, sitting up as she fled the field. He looked after her for a long moment, not knowing what he was feeling or why.... He had never felt this way before...like he didn't want anyone to hurt her.... "see you then...." he murmured softly, getting up and picking up his wand before heading back to the Slytherin common room, ignoring everyone's questions about what had happened to him and just went into his Head Boy quarters, sitting down on the bed and staring down at hi hands, thinking of her...and not knowing why....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**end of chapter 2. sorry, no romance between Draco and Hermione yet, i like to build up the story before rushing into all that. next chapter is called Hidden Truth. hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**-Malfoy-Draco13  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Truth

**chapter 3! just got back from a busy weekend and am ready to submit the 3rd chapter. Draco, Hermione, and all of the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J., not me. *sad things* **

**_ Draco has some confessions to make...but is he willing to make them?_  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Possession-Chapter 3: Hidden Truth**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was not looking forward to this meeting with Draco. It was the week after the duel on the field, Friday, just after classes and she was curled up in the corner of the library again and waiting for Draco. The weekly meetings were mandatory for the Head Boys and Girls, and she's been working hard for the last week and a half on the dance, her hair wet from the shower she just took, nose in a book once more.

Draco headed towards the library, feeling different than he had the last time he had come this way to meet Hermione. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he was going crazy just trying to figure it out. Unknowingly to him, he had a small fleck of pink still in his hair, having been trying to get rid of all the pink by himself and not wanting anyone else's help, and had missed some. Walking into the library, he headed to the back and saw her, his heart seeming to skip a beat as he let himself gaze at her for a few seconds before walking over to her and sitting down. He produced a note from his pocket, having taken the liberty to getting some suggestions from the prefects about the theme for the dance and slid them over to her, the pink streak in his hair visible to her.

Hermione looked up when he pressed the note to her book, looking at it and reading it quickly. She added notes about things and then finally looked up at him, noting that he still hadn't gotten the pink out of his hair. Everyone had notice, the Slytherins had been to scared to say anything to their Prince and the Gryffindors had been laughing up a storm about it. "You've been walking around with pink in your hair all week, you know." Hermione stated as professionally as possible, closing her book gently and turning her chocolate eyes to his grey ones.

Draco nodded, a light flush decorating his cheeks and quickly looked away from her, hoping she hadn't seen the small flush. He sighed a little and gazed at the window, trying to figure out how to string words together into a sentence, not understanding what the hell was *wrong* with him, this was Granger for christ's sake. "i couldn't get it out...." he muttered softly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye for just a moment before looking back at the window. He felt so unlike himself in that moment....like he wasn't Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince anymore....

Hermione frowned slightly, because there was something almost...endearing about the way he looked away and said he couldn't. Hermione pulled out her wand and did a silent spell and it was gone, reaching over and brushing the hair aside a bit to make sure there was no more. She noticed Draco look at her in surprise and she yanked her hand back, muttering, "Sorry. Didn't mean to touch you with my filthy skin." She looked back at her book and shifted in the chair.

Draco continued to look away until he felt something brush against his hair. Turning, he gazed at Hermione with a surprised expression and watched her quickly draw her hand back. A small shimmer of sadness crept across his features as he heard what she assumed he was thinking. If only she did know what he was thinking, but then again, he wasn't even sure himself. "i wasn't going to say that....." he replied, looking into her eyes, his expression almost soft as he looked at her "..i was going to say....thanks...." he finished, feeling his stomach flip at the look she gave him before turning away again and trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. "so....what stupid theme is going to be the one for the dance, Granger?" he asked, trying to sound haughty like always.

Hermione looked up, shock fleeting across her eyes as she looked at him. Thanks? To her? She swallowed thickly and muttered a 'Your Welcome', instead shifting and after a moment replying, "Shakespeare Couples." She had found out in her first year at Hogwarts was actually a wizard and had found it fascinating ever since. She waited patiently for him to say how stupid the idea was, steeling herself and slender, delicate fingers curling around her book.

Draco merely shrugged, looking over towards the window "whatever...." he replied, leaning back in the chair and stretching slightly. "though i doubt any of the guys will go for that 'ruffle collar' crap...i know i'm not...." he added, glancing over at her slightly before getting up and walking over to the window. It was raining outside, he loved to listen to the rain as it pelted against the glass, somehow it had always calmed him as a child. Glancing back over at Hermione, he found her starting at him and fought back a flush, raising one eyebrow at her "well?"

"That's the point of a dance, to dress up, and they don't have to wear ruffled collars..." She muttered, glaring at the book and slamming it shut, looking up at Draco with interest. "Do you have an idea then, Draco? One that doesn't have to do with killing and/or torturing people you hate?"

Draco sighed, there it was again, the reference to killing and torturing people that seemed to be his permanent label. Had it really been his fault that his father had branded that into the very core of his being? Could he really help acting the way he did after living the way he had all his life. "god, i don't know Granger...maybe the point of the dance is for girls and blokes to go and *dance*...." he replied, looking over at her, a small frown on his face "oh yeah, you know what, screw the dance, just give me a few first year muggle-borns and I'll have a much better time torturing them, is that what you think Granger? Huh? Wouldn't my father be proud to know that after all the years of shit I went through that I ended up just the way he wanted me to be, just like him!" he finished, finally having needed to let it out to someone, anyone. He probably didn't even make any sense to her but that didn't matter now that he had said it. "I'll just see you around then..." He added, looking into her eyes before starting out of the library.

Her eyes widened slightly at his rant, and...God, yes, that's what she thought. How could she not when whenever she saw him he yelled crude things and talked about how she shouldn't be here, shouldn't exist. She laughed bitterly, "Maybe if you don't want people to think that, you should stop saying it."

Draco stopped, feeling so low, lower than he had in years. He swallowed, turning to look at her, giving her the most hopeless look that had ever crossed his face "maybe if I knew how...I would....but you know what they say Granger, old habits, die hard…" he replied, looking into her eyes for a moment before turning and walking out of the library, not knowing what to think. Why was he suddenly becoming this affected by her...? It was maddening and frustrating. He put off seeing her as long as he could, until they had another meeting, and he headed for the library, not knowing how he was going to face her….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**left another small cliffhanger, just to keep everyone interested! i plan to submit chapter 4 this thursday or friday, however if i get enough requests to put it up sooner, i will. that's all for now and thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Next Chapter is The Dance!  
**

**-Malfoy-Draco13**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

**Chapter 4 is here!!! And maybe so is the romance....  
**

**_The Homecoming Dance has finally arrived and everyone is excited for the night ahead, but can Draco finally figure out what he is feeling towards Hermione? And if he does....what will he do about it?_  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Possession-Chapter 4: The Dance**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was unable to stop thinking about the way Draco had spilled everything to her the week before. The dance was just another week away and Ron had asked her to go, but she'd turned him down. She just couldn't see him as anything more than a friend and...it frustrated him, and he'd yelled, but things seemed to be settling down again. She was curled up in the arm chair once more, hunched over a book and reading interestedly until she heard the tell tale sound of Draco's shoes heading her way.

Draco had spent the week thinking of how he had spilled everything to Hermione before he had realized it. He had spent the week in pure confusion, not able to think about his homework, the spells he was meant to be learning or the dance that was coming up the following week...all he could think about was her. How merely thinking of her would set his heart beating faster than he had ever felt it beat before. How by just looking at her he had to hold back a small flush...because she was truly beautiful... And on his way to the library he had realized it.....he had feelings for her...for Hermione Granger... Deciding to do the unthinkable, he approached her in the library, wanting to ask her to the dance "Gra--Hermione....about the dance...." he started, never having felt this nervous before.

Hermione looked up, stunned by the use of her first name. What in the world was Malfoy up to? She might have softened to him a bit over the last time, but he still had never even tried to apologize for the grief he had given her for the last five years. "We decided not to go with Shakespear. Instead there is not theme. Just dancing. Just ...blokes, and girls." She quoted, frowning, looking back at her book and trying not to think too much about how nicely he said her name... "Is that what you're worried about?"

Draco peered at her for a moment and then shook his head, letting himself gaze at her for a few moments before taking his usual seat. She...truly was beautiful....her chocolate eyes, soft, curly brown hair, clear, skin that looked smooth to the touch. He brought himself out of those thoughts. What was he doing? This was Granger he was thinking about like that, hell was he desperate? He felt his heart beating a little faster as he continued to look over at her, his gaze softening a little "no...." he replied, looking away for a moment before looking back at her "i was going to ask you....if you were going with anyone...." he finished, looking at her intently. Was he really asking Hermione Granger out....? Why was he suddenly feeling this way towards her....it made no sense....

Hermione's eyes widened, looking up at the Malfoy once more in shock. Was...was he asking what she thought he was asking? He couldn't be. Why would Draco Malfoy be caught dead with a Mudblood? Let alone and ugly mudblood like herself? She shook those thoughts away and peered up at him for a long moment, eyes wide. He...couldn't be serious. Could he? No, he was--he was probably just going to make fun of her for not having a date. And Merlin, Hermione was hardly in the mood. "Yes. Actually, I am." She straightened in her chair and looked down, "Why? I assume you're going with Parkinson again?'

Draco let the words slowly sink in, the words he had been almost certain he would hear...but hadn't been prepared for them in the least. She had turned him down. Trying to mask the disappointment and hurt in his eyes, he covered his emotions almost flawlessly, though the hurt still lingered in his grey eyes. "no...i was actually thinking of going with someone else....." he replied, looking out the window for a moment. His heart ached...at just the thought of her going with another guy...it physically *hurt* to see that in his minds eye. Why was he hurting so much over her? Why did he suddenly care....? "it doesn't matter though," he added with a shrug "it's just a dance anyway...." trying to sound convincing, though he couldn't even convince himself.

"Yes, well, actually, we don't have much to discuss this week," She shook up and looked at him briefly, shifting from one foot to the other, stomaching in her stomach curling uncomfortably. "So, the Dance is next week and...the day after we'll get together and plan the winter event, shall we?" She inquired, looking him up and down briefly, before leaving the library once : Draco nodded, watching her walk out of the library, his gaze following her until she disappeared around the corner. He sat down in his seat, just staring out the window and thinking to himself...realizing how much his feelings for her had grown. He promptly turned down everyone who asked him to the dance, because the only one he had wanted to go with was Hermione. The day of the dance came and he stood in his head boy quarters, dressed in the finest dress robes, fixing his bow tie and looking at his reflection in the mirror before heading down to the great hall, where the dance was being held. He could hear the music and waited out in the hallway, just wanting to see her before she walked into the dance....he *needed* to see her....

Hermione looked into the mirror for another moment more, sighing slightly at her reflection. Her dress was teal and turquoise, floor length and strapless, her hair in thick bouncy curls all around her shoulders, a teal choker with around her slender neck. She looked at herself and she...thought she looked decent, even better than last time maybe, now that she'd grown curves and breasts. Freckles littered the her nose, and she didn't bother with makeup except a clear gloss over her lips, walking down into the common room. Ron's jaw dropped, Lavender looked livid and Harry grinned, complimenting her, with Ginny on his arm. Hermione smiled at them and for a while watched them dance, and joined the group ones, then the slow dance came on and she sighed, going out into the hallway and sitting on the steps in her gown and just...waiting. The music was pretty and she closed her eyes, just succumbing to it, because there was nothing else for her to do.

Draco had been leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall and was searching for Hermione. Seeing her walk down the steps, he felt his heart skip a beat and almost went over to her but stopped himself. He saw Harry glare at him and glared back before going back to look at Hermione. She looked....beyond beautiful.... Making his way into the Great Hall, he watched Hermione dance and smiled softly to himself until a slow song came on and he saw her go and sit down alone. He looked around for her supposed date but, seeing none, he realized that she had been lying to him. Stomach flipping nervously, he made his way over to her, stopping a few feet from her and looking down at her, extending his hand "may i....have this dance....?" he asked, feeling a light flush decorate his cheeks.

Hermione heard a voice speaking to her, a very familiar, beautiful voice that lit her soul on fire. She opened her eyes and lifted her gaze up at him, heart stopping in her chest. Was this...some sort of trick? She swallowed and saw only honesty in his eyes, and the flush on his cheeks...She gently took his hand and allowed him to help her hand up, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked at the ground, and then back at him, "Are you sure you want to be seen with a mudblood?"

Draco looked down at her, smiling softly "the only thing i seem to be sure about lately....is that i want to be with you, Hermione...." he replied, blushing softly as he admitted that to her. Offering her his arm, he led her into the Great Hall, free spot on the dance floor and guided her to it, stopping only to gently place his hands on her waist and pull her slightly closer to him, looking into her eyes. Ron's mouth was hanging open as he saw Draco with Hermione and Ginny stopped dancing and pointed it out to Harry. "Harry, Hermione's dancing with Malfoy..."

Hermione's face heated up as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, hesitantly putting her hands on his shoulders and then sliding them around to come closer and letting him lead as they twirled and stepped, marveling at how elegant he was. Harry laughed at Ginny, shaking his head and looking over at--"Bloody Hell." Harry looked, eyes widening, and Pansy gave a little shriek before covering her mouth, dark green eyes wide as she looked at them. Soon, most of the student body was staring at them and Hermione flushed darkly and lowered her eyes as they continued to moved to the beat of the music.

Draco gradually pulled her closer as they danced, continuing to lead and spin her elegantly, his arms wrapping around her, switching and moving according to the steps of the dance. Gently, he raised a hand and lifted her chin, so that she was looking up at him as he looked down into her eyes. "what spell did you use.....? Which love spell did you cast on me.....because i can't get you out of my mind, Hermione...." he murmured to her as they continued to dance. He was fully aware that a large portion of the student body was staring at them, but only focused on her. He smiled down at her softly, his heart beating fast, completely intoxicated by her presence.

Hermione flushed deeply and peered up at him, murmuring, "I didn't..." She swallowed and clutched him a little tighter, feeling her legs beginning to go a bit weak. Just a month ago they had been cursing each other's existence, mesmerized by his eyes. She could barely stand it, the heat of his arms, how securely he held her there, like he'd never let her go. She shuddered and held onto him, hands clutching at his robes as he lifted her to the music, looking down at him and blushing once more. "Draco..."

Draco's heart seemed to skip a beat and the world seemed to melt away as she said his name. She said his name....he wasn't even aware his name could sound like that.... "Hermione....." he replied softly, slowly stopping the dance as the slow music faded into a faster paced song. His heart was beating quickly and his stomach was doing flips as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful....so perfect.... Wrapping his arms around her waist more securely, he pulled her closer so that her body was up against his. This was their moment....and he only cared about her...the rest of the world didn't exist.....

She swallowed thickly and looked up at him, gasping as he pulled her closer still and looking up at him. Gods, he was handsome, and he was being...kind to her, and part of her didn't understand it. The other part didn't need to. She peered up at him and wrapped her arms around him tighter, leaning up hesitantly, still meeting his eyes.

Draco brought a hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes as he let the back of his knuckles graze down the side of her face, from her cheekbone down to her jaw, looking into her eyes the entire time. "you look so beautiful....." he murmured, his gaze showing that he meant it "and I wanted to apologize for how I've acted the past 5 years....I'm truly....deeply...sorry....." he added, leaning down slightly closer to her as he spoke, their lips only mere inches away from each other. Ginny's eyes widened and she stopped dancing, making Harry look over at Draco and Hermione "Harry, it looks like Draco's going to kiss, Hermione! what if he's doing all this just as a way to hurt her!? you have to stop him!" Ron was staring at Hermione and Draco still, glaring.

Harry looked at Ginny, brow furrowing and scowling slightly, anger flaring at the suggestion. He started over, fists clenched, but then he saw the look on Hermione's face. She looked so ...happy, there, in Malfoy's arms, and Harry turned back away and went back to his friends, "People have messed with my life for what they thought was for my own good too...I won't do that to someone else, let alone Hermione." Hermione looked up into his eyes for a moment longer before leaning up on her tippy toes and brushing her lips gently against his.

Ginny merely nodded as Harry walked back towards her and looked over at Hermione, her eyes widening a little as she saw Hermione lean up to kiss Draco. Ron glared, absolutely fuming and started over to the two, unable to keep his restraint like Harry had. Draco flushed softly as he felt Hermione's soft lips brush up against his own and leaned closer to her, kissing her softly as he kept his grip around her gentle, yet firm.

Hermione shivered and sighed into his mouth and let her eyes closed. Harry saw Ron rushing toward them and Harry grabbed the other boy's arms. "Ron! Stop it! We'll talk to her about this later! For now can't you just let her be happy for a little while?" Harry looked up at him, staring up at him earnestly and gripping his arm to make sure he didn't go other. Hermione kissed him gently and murmured 'Draco....' against his lips once again.

Ron looked down at Harry, glaring softly "maybe you forgot who she's *snogging*, mate....Draco-bloody-Malfoy!" he saw the look in Harry's eyes and sighed "alright....we'll talk to her about it later...." he added and went back to dancing with Lavender. Draco let his eyes slide closed and kissed Hermione slightly deeper, a small shiver running up along his spine at the way she said his name. 'Hermione.....' he murmured quietly back, keeping the kiss gentle before he started to break off.

Harry sighed and nodded, raking his fingers through his hair and going back to Ginny. Hermione felt him pull away and she pressed her face into his chest sweetly, breathing gently and nuzzling there tenderly. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed Draco Malfoy, and that she'd enjoyed it so much, that she was...being held by him. She rested there against him and pressed her cheek there with a : Draco held her close, looking down at her as she pressed her face gently against his chest and securely wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand reaching up and gently carressing her cheek as she turned her head to the side. For the first time in he didn't know how long...he felt...happy. Like he was meant to be here, holding her close and feeling this unbridaled feeling of compassion and love towards her.... "Hermione....." he murmured softly, just wanting to say her name.

Hermione sighed slightly and looked around and many people were still looking at them...It was a spectacle, really, especially for the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, pulling back to meet his eyes and leaning into his hand and murmuring, "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Axel: Draco smiled softly and nodded, looking down into her eyes softly and gently "alright," he replied, letting his arm slip from behind her and reach around, grabbing her hand and closing his fingers around hers. He knew people were staring, and he could tell she just wanted to get out of her, so he would honor her request. Without another word, he led her from the Great Hall, stepping out into the corridor and headed towards the steps before stopping and turning back towards her "where to?" he asked, a soft smile on his lips.

Hermione flushed slightly and looked around, letting him hold her hand and thought about it. "The Room of Requirement." She said, smiling and as they walked up the stairs and down the hall toward the room, unsure what lay ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well, there you have it, Draco and Hermione's relationship is finally blooming ^^**

**i have recently put up a poll, because i am not quite sure what kind of fanfic i should start working on/post next. if you would kindly head to my profile and answer my poll question, i would really appreciate it! thanks so much!**

**chapter 5 up next, called Room of Requirement. if you thought there was romance in this chapter there is even more in the next ^^ thanks for reading!  
**

**-Malfoy-Draco13  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Room of Requirement

**Time for Chapter 5!!! Warning, in this story, Draco Malfoy seems a little OOC at times. I apologize for this, as I strive to keep all the characters' personalities exactly as they are supposed to be. However, with this pairing, Draco is already OOC, though I still try to keep his personality intact. Well, enough of me rambling, enjoy the next chapter installment of my fanfiction, Possession!**

**_The dance may be over...but a relationship is just starting....._  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Possession-Chapter 5: Room of Requirement**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and then thought 'A place for me and Ma--Draco to be alone....' A door appeared and it was merely a couch in front of a fireplace, sighing softly and shutting the door behind them, looking over at him as she sat down on the couch. "I...didn't think you were serious...about, you know, asking me to the dance..."

Draco's stomach flipped uncomfortably as she mentioned the room of requirement, snapping him out of his happy mood for a mere second and remembering his mission. Pulling himself back together, he smiled and followed up after her, walking into the room and keeping his eyes on her as she walked and sat over on the couch. Shutting the door behind them, he walked over to the fireplace and let his eyes gaze down at the flame for a moment before looking back over at her "i assumed that..." he replied, looking back down into the flame "though...after the past 5 years...." he let his sentence hang for a moment, not saying anything else, just standing by the fireplace and gazing down at the flicker of the flame.

Hermione nodded and swallowed slightly, running his fingers through his hair and chewing on her bottom lip again, turning toward him and putting a small hand on his cheek, looking up into his eyes. "Draco...How...I mean, do you want to..." She swallowed thickly and bit down on her bottom lip and tugged on a curl, swallowing, unsure of how to ask this, because she...wasn't even sure what Draco wanted out of this. She...wasn't the type to date someone she saw no future with, and Hermione was still unsure about Draco, even though looking at him made her heart warm. "Where....is this going....?"

Draco looked over at her and leaned into her touch, letting his eyes start to slide closed as he focused on the smooth, gentle hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at her and cupped the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes and just drinking in her presence and breathing in her beauty. "i told you....i want to be with you....so i'm hoping that you, Hermione Granger......will go out with me......" he replied, feeling embarrassed as hell to ask her that, fear of being rejected clear in his eyes, an emotion he hardly let anyone see, if anyone. He continued to look down at her, just waiting for her reply, the seconds seeming like hours.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at him, chocolate eyes large in shocked. She swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, a shy smile slowly spreading across her face. "Yes, I will, Draco Malfoy." The name was still on her tongue, and she swallowed and grasped his hand, looking up at him, "Aren't you afraid what you're friends will think? What...what your parents will think?" Hermione worried her bottom lip still and swallowed thickly, heart thudding, afraid Draco would realize his mistake and pull away from her.

Draco's thoughts seemed to scramble, as if he was just awoken from a dream...his friends...they would have to deal...but his parents...specifically, his father....oh gods, his *father*.... Swallowing, he pulled himself together and pulled her closer, letting her hold his hand as he met her gaze "all i care about is you, Hermione....everyone else....will just have to accept it....." he replied, leaning down and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise at his words, only to be met by a gentle but domineering mouth that took her breath away and made her melt forward into him. It was almost too good, the way Draco kissed her, and she whimpered gently into his warm mouth and shuddered, leaning forward against his chest. "Nh...."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, picking her up slightly as they kissed and began to kiss her deeper, gently licking her lips before making the kiss gentle once more and pulling away. Setting her down, he gently stroked her cheek and smiled softly "you're so beautiful...." he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently before he glanced over at the clock. It was near midnight, the dance was just about over and he had to get her back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione gasped as the warm hand traced over her back, then gasped as he suddenly picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, having never been a fan of being off the ground -which was why she was horrible with being on a broom- but she didn't mind so much now, hugging him closer and sighing gently. She smiled up at him and blushed gently, the light sprinkle of freckles on her nose disappearing beneath the pink for a moment, "Ah, yes, I suppose we should get to bed....curfew was only extended until 1am..."

Draco flushed softly as he saw her blush and held her closer, leaning his head closer to her to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Putting her down gently, he took her hand in his own with one last deep look into her eyes he guided her out of the room of requirement and into the corridor, making sure Flitch wasn't around as he walked with her back towards Gryffindor Tower. As they approached the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry and Ron could be seen outside, glaring as they caught sight of Draco. "looks like your body guards are a bit pissed..." Draco muttered as he walked closer to them. Ron's glare deepened and he growled softly as Draco stopped about 10 feet from the portrait "that's far enough Malfoy...leeches aren't welcome here....." the red head said lowly, looking at Draco.

"Oh please, Ronald," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at him and shook her head, "That's perfectly immature of you. Draco's apologized, and that's all that matters to me....We're an item, now," She admitted, and Harry's eyes widened, looking at Draco with suspicion in his eyes, doubt and surprise, but also acceptance. "Look, 'Mione, if it makes you happy, I'm okay with it." Hermione beamed at him and murmured, "Thank you Harry." With that, she as turning back towards Draco and kissing him gently on the mouth again, making a show of it in front of Ron, before pulling back and smiling up at him sweetly, "G'night, Draco."

Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes and tried to look back at him kindly, but a scowl broke out across his face from force of habit. Ron growled and crossed his arms, eyes widening as he heard that Draco and Hermione were actually together. "you can't be serious, 'Mione...." he muttered as Hermione kissed Draco. Draco kissed her back gently and sweetly, stroking her cheek gently as he broke off. "Goodnight Hermione...." Draco murmured back, looking into her eyes. "just leave, Malfoy!" Ron half shouted, his hands clenched into fists. Draco sighed softly and kissed Hermione's forehead before turning and starting back down the hallway.

Hermione glared hotly at Ron once Draco had left, "I can't believe you. I...I can't stand you sometimes, Ronald. You won't even give him a chance?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "'Mione, it's just hard. This happened so fast, we don't know what to think." She sighed and told the fat lady the password, walking in and saying, "We can talk about this tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bed. And you just...need to handle this on your own, because nothing is going to change. Either you can accept this, and be happy for me, or don't. and be mad at me. I can't make that choice for you." With that she was climbing up the stairs and going to bed.

Ron looked after her, walking after Harry into the Gryffindor common room as she headed up the stairs to bed. He slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath. "what's that git Malfoy up to anyway....? and why is Hermione suddenly all over him...it doesn't make any sense....." he added, looking over at Harry, who was sitting down in a chair opposite of him. Draco headed down to the dungeons, feeling better than he had in quite a long time. He couldn't wait to see Hermione again..... He felt the Dark Mark on his arm burn and that brought his thoughts back to his mission, making the happiness he had felt a few seconds prior vanish into thin air. Reality hit him like he was splashed with cold water. He was a Death Eater….he had a mission to think of…. There were two sides to him, and he could never, ever let Hermione see the other….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**end of the 5th chapter. With Draco's and Hermione's relationship building, how long can Draco keep his other side a secret from Hermione? Just a little heads up, i start my college classes tomorrow, so the next chapter might not come until this weekend. sorry in advance for all those wanting to read the next chapter. Chapter 6, called Fight up next! thanks so much for reading!!**

-**Malfoy-Draco13**


End file.
